Total Drama Lights
by IcyFlash22
Summary: It's the sequel to the famous...Total Drama Life! The 16 campers arrive at the Hollywood studio and learn that they are competing in a second season! What is their reaction? Read and find out!
1. Cast List

**IcyFlash22: I don't own TDI or TDA, but I do own TDL! All these characters belong to me and the people that submitted them. This is the final cast list for Total Drama Lights. The campers don't know there is a 2****nd**** season…but you do! If your character didn't make it in…don't worry. They will appear in The Total Drama Lights: Aftermath. Yep! There's an Aftermath! Cool huh? What could make this cooler? The challenges require the campers to act out different movies! Some like Star Wars, Quarantine, Ghostbusters, Predator, and more! Second season rules!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Name: Sean

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Jock

Age: 17

Creator: 0HarryPotterFanatic0

____________________________

Name: Alli

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Pyro

Age: 15

Creator: Randomgirl567

____________________________

Name: Shannon

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Sweet Girl

Age: 17

Creator: DipziShan

____________________________

Name: Jasmine

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Romantic

Age: 16

Creator: Stark's Heart

____________________________

Name: Long

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Loner

Age: 16

Creator: Kunnaki

____________________________

Name: Lyric

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Pretty Boy

Age: 17

Creator: Mr. Me Too

____________________________

Name: Abby

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Popular Girl

Age: 16

Creator: Pinkchic901

____________________________

Name: Henry

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Nerd

Age: 17

Creator: Unknown Souldreamer

____________________________

Name: Olana

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Big Sister

Age: 17

Creator: Unknown Souldreamer

____________________________

Name: Olivia

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Queen Bee

Age: 17

Creator: Smooch101

____________________________

Name: Logan

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Punk

Age: 17

Creator: Realityshowfan

____________________________

Name: Lewis

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Goth

Age: 17

Creator: LeafyGreen11

____________________________

Name: Ryan

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Nice Guy

Age: 17

Creator: Under&Over321

____________________________

Name: Nicole

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Tough Girl

Age: 16

Creator: Hardcore Ecstasy

____________________________

Name: Cassandra

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Hot Girl

Age: 17

Creator: Hardcore Ecstasy

____________________________

Name: Terran

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Surfer Dude

Age: 17

Creator: astrosono

____________________________

**IcyFlash22: This is the final cast listing for Total Drama Lights. The other campers, Amber, Kole, Gerard, Brandon, Chance, and Lacienega will be commentary audiences on Total Drama Lights: The Aftermath. May everyone enjoy the second season! P.S. At the end of each chapter, I will have a "Did you Know?" factoid! Awesome huh? And, the Confessional Booth is here! Now you can see the campers talk off set! May the 2****nd**** Season begin!**

____________________

**Did you Know?: Lewis, Jasmine, and Ryan were the only campers that received 11 votes to enter the second season. That meant anybody who voted, had to have voted for these 3 campers.**


	2. The Campers Arrive

**IcyFlash22: I hope you all like the cast! It was very hard to figure out who to put in. I'm sorry for not putting Lacienega in. I had already written the cast scripts and elimination order, but then I remembered her. Any who, enjoy the second season! I hope you all like it as much as Total Drama Life!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last season on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Lewis and Jasmine battled against each other in the most epic episode ever! Their fellow campers supported them along side, as the two duked it out. Lewis had a bit of a lead, but things were evened up when the final stretch approached. Unfortunately for Lewis, his bad luck just never ends! Henry was sleeping near the finish line. To Lewis's dismay, he trampled over the sleeping camper. Allowing Jasmine to win! But none of that would have been possible if it weren't for Ryan's speech towards the quitting Jasmine! The campers cheered! The campers cried! But they all came together to party one last time before leaving!…NOT!!! 16 campers have secretly been given a second shot at not one million dollars…but five million dollars! Let's see how it all plays out in this new season of…Total Drama Lights!"

______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Chris stood waiting at the front gates of a rented Hollywood Studio area. Chris and the producers had managed to rent an entire film lot for the entire season…right from Hollywood. Chris has sent phone calls to all 16 returning characters. They think it's a reunion party…but it's the second season. A bus came by and dropped off Ryan.

"Ryan!" Chris said. "How's it been?"

"Great Chris!" Ryan said. "So…where is everyone else?"

"They're coming." Chris said with a smile. "You're the first one to arrive!"

"Nice!" Ryan said.

Ryan set down his suitcase and waited for the others to arrive. Sure enough, another van pulled up. Out stepped Alli. She ran over towards Chris.

"What up Chris?" she laughed. "Where'd everybody go? Are we playing hide and seek? I love that game! Am I the counter? I'll start counting! 1...2...3..4...5...6-"

"ALLI!" Chris shouted. "The campers haven't arrived yet. They will slowly. Go sit by Ryan!"

"Ooookey Dokey!" Alli perked.

As Alli sat down next to Ryan, another bus pulled up. Shannon stepped out and walked over towards The others. Not long after, Sean and Nicole arrived too. They joined the other 3 campers. Another bus came.

"What's going on Long?" Chris said.

"Eh…not much." Long replied.

Chris noticed a fox wrapped around Long's neck.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"It's my pet fox…Kitsune." Long said. "He's very nice."

"That's so super-expactaculary cute!" Alli shouted.

"No…it's weird." Sean said.

"It's not weird." Ryan said. "If Long wants to bring a pet fox, he can bring a pet fox."

"Thanks Ryan." Long said. "I didn't bring him last season because it would be too long away from home. Since this is just a reunion…I though he could come."

Long joined to other 5 campers and waited for the rest. Again, a bus approached and delivered another camper. Out came Terran.

"What's going on Terran?" Chris said.

"This awesome reunion!" Terran shouted. "Yeah!"

Terran joined up with the rest of the campers. Another bus approached and delivered Olivia…an enemy from season one.

"How's it going guys?" Olivia said.

Every camper (except for Ryan) glared at Olivia.

"What did I do?" Olivia stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Sean shouted.

"You were the meanest person on the island!" Shannon said. "Or was it Logan?"

"But…" she stuttered. "I'm not..-"

Olivia was interrupted by the sound of a bus stopping behind her. She sadly joined the other campers as Lewis stepped out. Silently, he joined the other campers as well. Another bus pulled up.

"What's happening Nicole?" Chris said.

"Shut up." Nicole replied.

As she walked by to join the other campers, she stamped on Chris's foot. As Chris cringed an pain, the next bus arrived. Out stepped Logan, a tough season one competitor.

"What's up guys?" he said.

"Eww…" Shannon said.

"Logan!" Ryan said. "Good to see you man."

Logan stood next to Ryan, Terran, and Sean as the next bus arrived. Lyric stepped out of the bus.

"Glad you could make it Lyric." Chris said.

"Yeah yeah…" Lyric said. He trailed off when he saw Olivia.

"Olivia!" Lyric shouted. "It's been a while!"

"Um…Lyric…" Olivia said. "It's only been a week."

"But it feels so long when I'm without you!" Lyric replied.

"Sure Lyric." Olivia giggled.

Another bus approached and delivered Olana.

"Good to see you, Olana." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris!" Olana replied. "How's everybody been?"

"Okay, enough chit-chat." Chris said. "Join the other campers."

Olana stepped towards the others. Another bus stopped and delivered Cassandra. She stood next to Terran.

"How's it going Cassandra?" Terran said.

"Um…good…" Cassandra said shyly.

Cassandra moved away from Terran, leaving him feel disappointed. Another bus pulled up and dropped off Henry. He approached the campers.

"What's up guys?" he said. "Who have you all be-"

He noticed Logan glaring at him.

Henry gulped and slowly approached the other campers. He stood next to Ryan and Nicole. Ryan smiled…and Nicole glared. But when Henry looked away, Nicole smiled.

"Let's make this quick!" Abby shouted.

Abby had just gotten off the bus and demanded to go back home.

"I'm missing 2 birthday parties, 1 graduation party, and 3 manicure appointments!" Abby shouted.

"Oh, I think you'll be missing much more than that." Chris said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicole shouted.

"How long is this reunion going to last?" Jasmine replied.

"It's not a reunion!" Chris said. "It's…the second season."

"WHAT!!!" most of the campers shouted.

"This is terrible!" Alli shouted.

"Not a second season!" Olivia said.

"This is awesome!" Ryan said.

"Totally!" Shannon said.

"…" Lewis said.

"You tricked us!" Cassandra said.

"Yes I did camperinos!" Chris said. "And now you will be competing in season 2!"

"Wait a sec." Logan said. "Where are the other campers?"

"They didn't make it!" Chris said. "We decided our season two cast from the fans favorites! The 16 of you are the audiences' favorite campers! Congrats!"

"Whatever." Long said.

"This is unfair!" Henry yelled.

"I WANT OUT!!!" Abby yelled.

"It won't be that bad." Olana said.

"That's the spirit!" Chris said. "Now, go get seated in the cafeteria!"

The campers angrily went to the cafeteria. Along the way, the passed many film lots. Almost 25 different studios. Once the campers got to the cafeteria, they were amazed at how big it was. Hanging from the ceiling was a scale model of an aircraft dogfight. On the walls were painting of Aircrafts and pilots.

"It's like eating in an aircraft hangar!" Cassandra said.

The campers were disappointed to see that Chef was still going to be their…chef. The campers hardly ate for two reasons. One, the food was disgusting. And Two, they were still angry about being on a second season.

"Welcome campers!" Chris said as he entered. "Welcome to Total Drama Lights!"

"Clever…" Lyric said.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "It's the best we got! Anyway, your first challenge will begin soon!"

"Ugh…not more challenges.." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry!" Chris said. "These challenges will be based on movies!"

"Awesome!" Terran shouted.

"What's the first movie?" Olivia asked.

"Anybody seen…_Star Wars_?" Chris said.

"…what?" everyone said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Yay for the first chapter! I picked Star Wars as the challenge because it requires a lot of characters. So…how do you like it? I tried to make it as long as I could. The next chapter will be way longer. Trust me. Review please!**

_____________________________________

**Did You Know?: 5 characters on the show have the letter "L" is the first letter in their name. This would include Logan, Long, Lewis, Lacienega, and Lyric. **


End file.
